


Home Sweet Home

by smiles2go



Series: Fairy Tales [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blair needs a clue, Gen, Misunderstandings, Naomi is selfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiles2go/pseuds/smiles2go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi outs Blair as a fairy to the squad room</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~~*~~

With a heavy heart, Blair trudged up the stairs hoping to delay his arrival in the squad room as long as possible. He’d been perhaps a bit too optimistic about climbing seven flights, but his human body was in good shape even if it couldn’t fly… or well, do much of anything very interesting. 

He was here to collect the detritus of working nearly six months side-by-side with Jim. His things at the loft were already packed and ready to move into the basement storage unit. Lately Jim had been angry too often and Blair had been left walking on eggshells. Somehow from one day to the next he’d stepped on the last straw and Jim’d _HAD ENOUGH._ He was out. 

Somewhere along the line he’d stopped being homesick and started believing the mortal realm wasn’t so bad after all. He almost felt as if he belonged here. He’d even come to enjoy dealing with the gruff Sentinel. Thought maybe he might even stay, after the Debt was paid. Now he’d have to go back and admit failure. And he had failed. The Sentinel wasn’t happy, wasn’t close to anything like happy and hadn’t been for a long while. He’d thought and thought and still hadn’t a clue what he’d done wrong.

Maybe he’d try searching for Naomi. That is if they didn’t imprison him for not fulfilling the Debt. At least then he’d have four square meals a day and a roof over his head. 

 

~~*~~

 

“Hello Sweetie.” Blair froze midstep, clenching his eyes shut even though he knew everyone had to be looking at him. “How nice to see you.” Ice dripped from each word and crashed silently on the floor at his feet, glittering shards that made his head pound. 

Gathering the courage to crack one eye open, he saw her sitting all prim and proper and beautiful in Jim’s visitor chair. “Naomi.” He croaked, hoping his face didn’t show complete shock. “What’re you doing here?” 

~~*~~

_Last time he’d seen her was a few hours after graduation. Younger than his classmates, he hadn’t been allowed to attend any of the revelries at school and the headmistress herself escorted him to the door and was gone after a quick hug and a strict admonishment to make her proud. It didn’t matter. He’d been so excited, looking forward to a whole summer, just him and Naomi. He was finally grown up and she didn’t have any more excuses to leave him behind._

_He knew the instant he stepped inside, she was gone again. Her candles and the glass incense burner were missing from the mantle. She’d never leave those behind. Swallowing thickly, he dropped his satchel to the floor and went in search of a message._

_He found the glitter-balloon in the back bedroom, fluttering at the window. Swallowing again he sat heavily on the bed and took it in both hands and waited for her face to appear._

_“Sweetie.” The tiny voice sounded excited. “I’ve been offered a spot at the Black Mist retreat. You know how much I’ve always wanted to go there._

_I expect you’ll be staying with some classmates anyway, but if not, the rent’s paid through the end of the month.” She turned away to whisper to someone else and when she turned back there was a slight frown marring her face. “If you need anything, you can ask Morfin or Amren or even Talbin. I did hear Giuseppe of House Lestraitte is planning an expedition to the Burning Gate. You might like that. I almost envy you, setting out on your adventures. Anyway…_

_Be Well. See you soon.” She reached up to end the recording and stopped. “Oh, on no account talk to that lying, two-timing, dick-faced Remys.” The message popped and he was left with a handful of glitter._

~~*~~

Jim was clearly entranced with her flashing eyes and stood there like a statue offering her a steaming styrofoam cup of coffee. _Way to rock the pheromones, Naomi._ Blair knew he had to get her out of there immediately. She was giving Jim a _look._ No. No way was Jim becoming another ‘uncle’. Just … no.

“Never mind the coffee, Jim. She can’t stay.” Unfortunately, Naomi had other ideas. Looking Jim up and down, she gave him a slow, seductive smile and stood. Jim stood there stupidly grinning still holding out the coffee. _With any luck, the idiot’s too dazed to scan her and too busy to catalogue me. Right now I wouldn’t come close to the median normal he recognizes as ‘Blair Sandburg._

“So you’re the Sentinel?” With a wink at Blair, she turned wide eyes at the Sentinel. Jim blinked a couple times before the smile morphed into anger. His head swiveled around to glare at Blair. “I thought you’d be more …” Fingers fluttered gracefully when she couldn’t think of a word. “… pretty?” 

“Sandburg!” He snarled. “What the hell—” Red-faced and angry, eyes darting around the squad room, Jim’s expression was sharp and determined. Blair flinched back from the coming explosion.

“Language, young man!” Naomi scolded. “Didn’t you mother teach you any manners?” Well there went the pheromones.

“As a matter of fact— Sandburg, where are you going?” Jim snapped as Blair grabbed her arm, pulled her out the door and into the hall before Jim could finish that sentence. He knew Jim would never forgive him if anyone started asking questions about the Sentinel thing. 

“Ellison! My office. Now!” Simon’s door rattled and Blair panicked. He wanted nothing more than to get Naomi outside and transform. He didn’t care who was looking, he had to get her away.

“Don’t worry.” He whispered knowing Jim would hear. “I’ll get her out of here.” Looking over his shoulder he had a good view of Jim, mouth pulled tight in betrayal. That—

“Hey!” Blair bounced off someone and into the wall, dropping his hold on her. “Hairboy! You okay there? Sorry ma’am. Sandburg can be a little clumsy.” Henri straightened him back up, smoothed his jacket and smiled at Naomi all at the same time. “I was just looking for you, Sandburg.” 

“Sorry, I—we’re in a bit of a hurry.” Blair reached for Naiomi’s hand but Henri stepped in front of him. No. No. No. Jim would be coming through that door any second. “Gotta… Going to dinner. Yeah, I… I’m starving.”

“You okay there Sandburg? You’re looking kind of pale.” He was escorting a woman and a small girl who was staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Mommy! Mommy! Look!” She tugged on her mother’s sleeve, without looking away from Blair. “It’s an elf!” She squealed. “Just like in the movie.”

“Hush now dear.” The woman gave him a sickly smile in embarassment and tried to walk on. “He’s not an elf.”

Henri burst out laughing. “An elf?” He flashed Blair a grin and shrugged. “I dunno, he does kinda—”

“ _Elf?”_ Naomi shrieked, scandalized. “Blair is NOT an _elf.”_ Disgust dripped off the word. She sneered at the child and turned away. “He’s a fairy.” She sniffed and reached for Blair, looking down her nose at all of them. _“Elf?_ Really. What are they teaching children these anyway?”

“Fairy?” Henri repeated with a knowing smirk at Blair. “I had my suspicsions, but—”

“Fairy?” Jim roared and Blair broke out into a run toward the elevators, jerking his mother behind him. “Sandburg! Get back here!”

 

~~*~~

 

Blair hustled her into the elevator, very aware just how far away Jim could hear and hoping to get her at least a block away before something forbidden came out of her mouth. Hopefully he wouldn’t follow them.

“Blair! I won’t be rushed like this.” Naomi rubbed at her wrist. “These shoes were made for dancing… or strolling across the room. Not running full tilt down a hallway!”

“He’s a Sentinel, remember?” Blair hissed, jabbing the first floor button in the elevator and trying to ignore the two secretaries standing two feet away. “Wait until we’re at the restaurant before you say another word.” 

“Oh no sweetie. I’m not going to some human restaurant.” She said the word as if it hurt. “Who knows what disgusting things they serve and call food? No sweetie.” She patted his arm. “I’ve brought a selection of things from home and we’ll eat after we have a nice chat in that park I noticed by Jim’s apartment.”

“Jim’s apartment?” She knew where they lived? Blair struggled to speak, but ended up smiling weakly at the two secretaries who had edged as far away from them as the small elevator allowed. Why was this thing so slow! He jabbed the button a few more times. “You know where Jim’s apartment is?” He whispered as the door finally creaked open. Waving the secretaries out first, he dragged Naomi through the lobby and out the front doors ignoring her complaints. His brain had completely short-circuited and he didn’t know what to do. 

“Certainly. There’s nothing fit to eat in there either.” She turned a sneer on the secretaries who were whispering excitedly on the steps. “There’s another park not far from here. I’m not walking all the way to Jim’s apartment in these shoes.” She tried to make him slow down. “I’m sure you’ll be happy to have some food from home.”

“You’ve been inside….” Blair rubbed his face and checked behind them. “Naomi, why are you here?”

“I can’t come to visit my own son?” She gave him a level look. “See what he’s been up to, have a bit of a tour of the mortal lands?” Slowed him down by digging long nails in his arm. “Don’t be afraid sweetie, I’ll protect you from the big, bad Sentinel.”

They walked in silence, Blair taking quick peeks at her profile. From what he could see, she had no expression. He’d never seen her so cold and angry. All trace of pleasantness had disappeared. Usually she was just forgetful and distracted. She started humming under her breath, bouncing along until Blair was convinced she would take flight momentarily. 

The little park wasn’t far and they had to slow down dramatically so she could walk in the grass. 

“Imagine my surprise to find my only son had incurred some kind of _Honor Debt_ to a human. A Sentinel no less! I was mortified! Mortified Blair!” She turned, swirling her skirts theatrically. Blair idly wondered how long she’d practiced that. “That Ciccily … _female_ … had the nerve to look down her nose and sneer at me. At me Blair!”

“I’m sorry—” He reached for her hand but she’d whirled again and paced in a circle. High heels forgotten for the moment.

“The Council sent Enforcers to track me down and drag me out of the best retreat I’ve ever been in. It was humiliating. I can’t—” Her voice broke and even though he knew she could cry big alligator tears on command, he felt guilty.

“I can’t go back Blair!” She held the back of one hand against her eyes. “I can’t go home! Not until this stupid Debt is paid! And it’s all your fault!” Her eyes blazed and Blair winced at the anger in them. He’d never seen her like this. “Not to mention being stuck in this … _disgusting_ form.” Her mouth twisted into something ugly and she shuddered theatrically. “I’m meant for gentle, beautiful things, you know that. Not this.” She waved down at herself and shuddered again.

“Naomi… I’m sorry.” He whispered trying to take her hand. She pulled away from him and made a noise that could easily turn into a scream. 

I don’t know what makes me angrier, being forced into to this …” she waved a hand. “… this mortal realm for eons or finding out my son is a criminal. What were you thinking Blair? Did you spare a single thought for your poor mother? What am I supposed to do now? Hmm? I hope you have some idea because I don’t have a clue.”

“Eons?” Blair asked faintly, dropping onto a bench. “What do you mean eons?”

“Don’t play innocent with me. The Council said they explained it all to you, said you understood everything before they sent you here.”

“They didn’t say anything about eons.” Blair protested. “Not a single word. Just about the life-debt. And about a million rules I had to obey.”

“Exactly!” She crowed and settled herself beside him, holding her long skirts away from the grass. “A life-debt Blair. Whose life do you think they meant?”

“The Sentinel’s life.” He said slowly, mind racing. “But I thought that meant he saved my life and now I have to save his.”

She laughed hollowly. “Senile bunch of old hags.” She sighed and took his hand. “I knew they didn’t explain anything. You looked too happy.”

“Naomi? What aren’t you telling me?” He tugged his hand away and shoved both his hands in his pockets. “I’ve saved him from getting hurt a couple times now, I figure we’re about even.”

“Think Blair!” She shook her head and looked away. “It’s a life-debt, not a game of onesie-twosie. There’s no keeping score.” She sighed again and patted his arm. “It’s for life, Blair. Life!” 

He gasped and tried to speak, but his throat had closed up and his mind had shut down. _Life?_ His whole life? He was exiled here in the mortal lands for the rest of his life? 

“I see you’re starting to get it.” She laughed shortly. “Well maybe we’ll get lucky and he won’t live long. Then I can go home. There’s still so much I haven’t seen.”

Blair managed a small breath, then another. “You mean … you mean his life? The Sentinel’s life?”

“Of course. What did you think I meant?” She looked at him oddly. “Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to let you go to that awful boarding school after all. I remember you being a lot smarter than this.” 

_Let me go?_ He thought to himself. As if he’d begged. Well, he admitted to himself. He had begged. Begged to stay with her and not be sent away. Especially for months at time. But she was off on a new retreat or communing with nature in some exotic new place with new friends and hadn’t wanted to be bothered with a child.

“Pay attention Blair.” She poked him in the arm. “I could poison him myself. Easily enough done with a Sentinel, but there’s bound to be an inquiry and exile is bad enough.” She tapped iridescent painted fingernails against her lips.

”No!” He scrabbled up and faced her. “Naomi, you will definitely NOT poison him or do anything to harm him.” Blair paced back and forth in front of her, rubbing the back of his neck. “Anything at all. Promise me!”

“He’s just a mortal Blair.” She flicked him a disdainful glance. “Even if he’s a Sentinel.”

“Yes, he’s a Sentinel.” Blair shouted in indignation. “And mortal. But he’s _my_ Sentinel and this is _my_ debt and you will leave him alone. Is that clear?” Blair stopped and stared at her. He’d never stood up to her before. It was a heady feeling.

She just stared at him before rolling her eyes. “Definitely a bad idea.”

“What?” His shoulders slumped. “What are you talking about now?”

“Well. I’ll be on my way then.” She gathered her skirts and stood up, looking around as if she had no idea where to go. “Don’t sulk sweetie, it’s not attractive.”

“But… Naomi you just got here. I’ve hardly had a chance…” He was pleading. She’d reduced him to a child in just a few words. “Don’t go.”

“You didn’t have a thought for me when you started this and you’ve made it perfectly clear you don’t want me here. As if I would interfere with _your Sentinel._ Hmph.” She gave him a withering look, tossing long hair over her shoulder with a huff. “Goodbye Sweetie. Perhaps next time we meet you’ll be in a more amiable mood. Be well.” 

“Naomi! Don’t do this. Don’t leave …” _Again._ He couldn’t say it out loud and scrubbed his sleeve across his eyes. A grown fairy crying after his mommy. What a picture he must make. Only she never looked back to see the despair on his face. “What about the picnic? Food from home?”

He watched her walk away and even started after her once, only to stop in the middle of the playground and sit on a swing. _Eons._ He needed a calculator to figure out the time differential. He was so screwed. And homeless. Can’t forget the homeless part. 

 

~~*~~

 

“When were you gonna tell me?” Jim asked as he dropped into the swing beside him, stretching out long legs. Blair had been staring down numbly and thinking he was getting used to his giant feet. “Or were you gonna tell me?”

“What?” Blair’s mind blanked. Jim? Jim was here. “Tell you what man?” Stall and maybe something would kickstart his brain.

Jim snorted softly. “I’ve known all along that something was different about you.” Jim kicked his feet and swung backward a bit. “Everything was just a tiny bit off.” He kicked again. Blair watched fascinated, frozen in fear. “Your scent, your hair, the words you use… you don’t fit, I guess is what I’m trying to say.”

“Jim. I …”

“You hadn’t planned on telling me anything had you?” His feet raked in the dirt as the swing ground to a stop, inches from Blair. “Just go on with your head in the clouds or were you just gonna disappear one day after you met someone? Did you think I wouldn’t worry? Wouldn’t try to find you?”

“But you…” He’d told Blair to pack his stuff and get out. Find another place. Like places were everywhere. “You said…”

Jim held up a hand to stop him. “I know I’ve been kinda rough on you lately, but … sometimes you make me so angry.” Jim grinned sheepishly at him and Blair goggled. “Now that I know what’s going on, I guess I understand better. I know what it’s like to be … different. Not your kind of different, but well … you know.” He started swinging gently back and forth. “You could’ve told me Chief. I’m not a homophobe, I would’ve understood.” He added softly. “As long as you’re circumspect, it won’t matter at all. You didn’t have to try and hide from me.” He snorted quietly. “You _can’t_ hide from me Chief, you know that.” 

“I couldn’t tell you.” Blair raked a hand through his hair wondering what a homophobe was. “Why are you being so nice?” _Why aren’t you freaking out and running away?_

“Who was she? That Naomi?” Jim’s eyes searched his. “That nasty piece of work who outed you to the whole squad?” Blair glanced at him and was amazed at the sheer fury in Jim’s expression. Outrage, on his behalf? Blair’s headache flared up. Too many confusing things were happening.

“Oh.” Blair dropped his eyes. “Naomi. She’s … my, er, mom.” Could this get more embarrassing?

“Your mom!” Jim shouted, jerking his swing to a stop. “Your mom! Damn Chief, that’s… well I’m not sure what it is, but I’m sorry.” He shook his head and gave Blair’s shoulder a gentle pat. “I don’t know what to say. I get why you didn’t say anything, it can be dangerous, but at the same time you didn’t trust me and that hurts.” Even Blair could hear the sadness in his voice and Jim was never … sad.

Blair certainly didn’t know what else to say. He was still trying to understand Jim knew what he was and had come after him. Well, he thought. Jim had rescued him after all. He was a Sentinel. Maybe …

“Anyway, about the queer thing” Jim bit his lip. “… though I guess you people are calling yourselves ‘gay’ now… like I said, it doesn’t make a difference to me. I’m not threatened or anything.” Jim assured him. “But we’ll have to think of something to tell the guys. Oh I don’t think our team will cause trouble but there are some pretty vicious cops around. I’ve heard stories. This could turn ugly in a hurry.” He thought a minute and then wiggled his eyebrows at Blair with a wide grin. “Maybe get you a girlfriend, throw ‘em off track.”

“What?” Blair was so confused. He had no clue what Jim was talking about. Queer? Gay? Only one thing had made any sense. “I don’t want a girlfriend.” Some giant human female who’d want to put her mouth on him? Euw Yuck!

Jim rolled his eyes. “Of course you don’t want a girlfriend, duh. But you have to do something and that’s the only thing I can think of right now. There’s Sheila down in records, she’s single. I’ve seen you talking to her.”

“I—yes I’ve talked to Sheila. To get files we need for a case.” He said pointedly. “Not—” Blair gestured with both hands trying to explain. A girlfriend? Maybe someday when he went home, he’d settle down, raise a family. In the far, distant future. Very far distant. He shook those thoughts away, Jim was talking again.

“Okay, if not Sheila, then how about Jenny? She’s cute … in a geeky sort of way.”

“Uh Jenny?” Jim couldn’t mean Jenny Fallors, the IT Manager with the pinched up face that barely spoke to anyone. “I don’t think so. Jim—”

“Well then find your own girlfriend.” Jim huffed. “But do it fast. I laughed it off with the guys, but rumors grow and good men have been sidelined for less. I can’t be with you every second and I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“What difference will a girlfriend make?” Nothing made any sense! “What difference does any of this make? You told me to pack my stuff and get out. I assume that means I won’t be riding along with you any more either. Why do you care what the guys say?”

“Look, I’m sorry about … about all that. I was mad because you wouldn’t confide in me. I thought we were friends. Besides, you’re my Guide, Chief. Just because I don’t like to admit it doesn’t mean you haven’t … helped me … my senses. Things are somewhat better since you showed up. Besides, what would I do without you to make me laugh?”

“I still don’t understand why I need a girlfriend, but are you saying I can unpack my stuff? That I can stay at the loft? Ride along with you? Work on my dissertation?” Maybe Joel or even Simon could explain what Jim was talking about.

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying. We’re good.” Jim grinned and stood. “Unless you try hitting on me, then all bets are off.” 

“I would never hit you.” Blair blinked at him. 

Jim shook his head. “What I mean is… whether you like girls or boys doesn’t matter to me, Chief.” Jim flushed with embarrassment but held out his hand. “You’ll always have a home with me.” 

Blair frowned and opened his mouth to explain, head cocked to the side. Of course he liked boys _and_ girls, who didn’t? And then the rest of what Jim said sunk in. Jim… he’d said… With a laugh he pulled Jim into an exuberant hug and pounded on his back. “You don’t know how much that means to me man!” He pulled back, embarrassed and saw Jim was just as red.

With a sense of wonder, Blair smiled at Jim with shining eyes and his heart filled with gratitude. He finally understood. All these years Naomi had been running from place to place, always searching and never finding what she was searching for. Home. She’d thought home was a place, but she was wrong. Home was a person. And Blair had found his. 

~~*~~


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue:

“Okay.” Jim stepped back and punched Blair lightly in the shoulder. “Enough of the mushy stuff. How about we get something to eat?” 

“I could eat.” Blair grinned and punched him back.

“How about Thai? There’s a new place over on Emmerson.” Jim asked. “My treat.”

“Thigh?” Blair looked down at his leg. “Um…no, I…” Cannibals! He'd been here almost six months, how had he not known the humans were cannibals! 

“Oh come on Chief.” Was Jim actually whining? For people meat? “Simon went yesterday and he said it was great. You know how picky he is …”

“Oh.” Blair looked relieved. “Chicken. Chicken thighs.” Everyone knew how much Simon liked chicken. Even wanted it on pizza.

“Don’t worry Chief.” Jim laughed and ruffled his hair. Blair stepped away and tried to comb his fingers through it. “I’ll sniff it for you and make sure there’s no catmeat in it.”

“Catmeat?” They eat cats here too? Blair grabbed hold of the swing chain to keep from falling. “I don’t think I’m very hungry after all. I … I think I’ll just go back to the loft and lay down.” 

“Nah.” Jim threw an arm around his shoulder and started walking. “You’re hungry. You’ll feel much better with some food in you.”

“But Jim…” Blair tried to protest but Jim was having none of it.

“You probably didn’t have much for lunch did you?” Jim slowed so he could scan his vitals and Blair sighed. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. What’s wrong with you? You still upset over Naomi? Nevermind. I can’t believe you’ve never had Thai. You’re always wanting me to try new things.” 

“Wonderburger!” Blair cried out, jerking his arm free. “How about some good old Wonderburger Jim? Juicy burgers and hot greasy fries. Mmm sounds good.”

Jim stopped completely and frowned at him. Uh oh. Maybe he’d done it again.

“You hate Wonderburger food. Always complaining about the grease and cholesterol and empty calories…” Jim frowned for another minute then his face cleared.

“No. Thai it is and while we’re there, we can kill two birds with one stone.” He nodded in satisfaction. 

“Birds?” What kind of birds was Jim talking about? While he did like chicken, he didn’t think he could kill one with a rock. “What?”

Jim winked at him and grabbed his arm. “Come on, we’ll try out this new restaurant and check out the waitresses at the same time. We’ll find you a nice girl to take out and convince the guys you’re not a fairy.”

“But Jim, I am a fairy.” Blair wanted to tear his hair out.

Jim stretched his neck and growled low in his throat. “We’ve been over this already, Chief. I can’t have the PD thinking you’re … you’re … whatever. Don’t you get it? You live with me, you’re my partner. Somebody’s gonna get the bright idea I’m a fairy too.” Jim hung head and let the words trail off.

“You? A fairy?” Blair burst out laughing. “Jim, that’s preposterous! No one in their right mind would mistake you for a fairy!”

“Some people aren’t very smart Chief. I overheard a couple people say you were gonna turn me into a fairy.” Blair wiped his eyes and wished Jim would stop mumbling.

“Jim.” He put his hand on Jim’s arm and looked up at him. “Seriously, Jim. I couldn’t turn you into a fairy even if I had a whole bucket of fairy dust.” He smiled ruefully and shook his head. “No one can.”

Jim ducked his head and grinned back. “Okay, it’s settled then. Thai and a girlfriend.” He grabbed Blair’s arm and strode purposefully toward the edge of the park.

“No Jim! Wait!” Blair tried to pull back but Jim was too strong. “I didn’t agree to anything!”

Jim stopped and shook him. “Listen to me Sandburg. I said Thai and a girlfriend and that’s the end of it. Now come on, let’s go.” His jaw was set in a familiar, stubborn way and Blair gulped.

“But Jim.” Blair protested anyway. “I—”

“Shut up Sandburg.” Jim took a deep breath and forced a smile on his face. “You’ll be fine. It’s only some food. And a girl. I won’t let her eat you.” 

“But Jim.” Jim growled and dragged Blair along without answering. Jim was too busy worrying about Jim’s last comment to protest again. Eat me? What was wrong with these people?

~~*~~

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is intended to make Brumeier smile. The fairy misunderstanding idea was hers.
> 
> Oh, yeah. I don't own anything.


End file.
